


Me or him

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Series: my complete symphony [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Favouritism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: Wilbur stared up at Phil, the tears clouded his vision. He couldn't see his father's expression, probably was the usual stoic face he had on. "You would leave... Tommy, your biological son, for some kid you found in the nether..?" Phil was silent."You'd leave me?" He asked, letting a quiet sob escape his lips.Phil was still silent."SAY SOMETHING GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Wilbur shouted.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: my complete symphony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Me or him

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT ITS JUST A DRABBLE BECAUSE I HAVENT POSTED ANYTHING SO THIS IS A MAKEUP FOR THAT LIASUHDKFJAG

"Dad?" Phil looked back at the source, seeing a familiar beanie on chocolate brown hair. "Yes, Wil?" Wilbur looked nervous, even with Tommy and Tubbo trailing behind him. "I... I have something to say before we... we leave." Phil nodded. Wilbur looked back at the two children, leaning down. He whispered something, the older of the two nodded and walked away, sending Tommy trailing behind him. Wilbur's eyes were glued to the ground, shifting around and fidgeting. 

"Wilbur..." "Why did you do it?" Phil was taken back. "What? Why did I do what?" He asked. The room was silent, he almost thought the younger man would say nothing. Wilbur took a shaky breath. "Why did you leave _us_..?" Phil stopped. "Wil... Wil, I didn't leave _you guys_ -" "But you did..." Wilbur looked up. His eyes held a million things. 

Phil couldn't decipher a single one.

"What do you mean, son?" Phil asked. "You... you left when _I_ was 5, for a whole week... You left _me_ with Tommy and Tubbo when I was 11... you left when _I_ was 13 with Toms n' Tubs..." Wilbur mumbled, eyes trailing back down. "I didn't leave _you_..." Phil shook his head. "No... not physically..." Wilbur whispered. "What?" Wilbur ran a nail down his arm. "You didn't leave _Techno_..." Wilbur shook his head. "What are you getting at?" Phil said gently. "Would you leave Tommy and Tubbo for Techno?" Wilbur asked confidently. "No! No, I would never!" Phil said. "I'd never leave you guys," Phil said.

"Tubbo or Techno?" Phil froze. "What??" 

"Tubbo Or Techno." Phil shook his head. "I'm not going to choose." He said. "Tubbo. or Techno." Phil stopped.

_"Techno."_

"Tommy...?" "Is that a question or an answer." Wilbur's sharp eyes seemed to stare into Phil's soul, despite the boy not looking up at him. "I.. _Techno_." "Tubbo _and_ Tommy or Techno." " _Techno_."

_"Wilbur or Techno."_

"Techno." _final flag_

Wilbur's head shot up, wide hurtful eyes staring into wide green ones. "What?" Wilbur asked. "I..." Phil trailed off. "I didn't mean to say-" Wilbur shook his head. "It's fine... It's completely fine." Wilbur's voice cracked. It went silent. "You'd choose Techno... over Tommy?" Phil didn't respond. "You... you would leave Tubbo... and Tommy... for Techno?" Wilbur shook his head. Phil noticed the tears that started to make themselves apparent.

"Wil you know I didn't..." Phil trailed off. "You chose Techno." "Wil." " _You chose Techno._ " Wilbur stared at Phil, the tears clouded his vision. Wil couldn't see Phil's expression, probably was the usual stoic face he had on. "You would leave... Tommy, your biological son, for some kid you found in the nether..?" Phil was silent. "You'd leave me?" He asked, letting a quiet sob escape his lips.

Phil was still silent. "SAY SOMETHING GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Wilbur shouted. "I wouldn't leave you." "But you did!" Wilbur sobbed. "You left Tubbo for Techno! You left Tommy for Techno!" Wilbur sniffed.

"You left me for Techno! You left me!" Wilbur took a step back. Phil shook his head. "I-I didn't-" "You can't take this back." Wilbur sobbed, shaking his head. "I'm leaving. Tommy and Tubbo are coming with me." Wilbur rubbed his eyes, grabbing his bag and stomping away.

_shit, virgo. you went through a lot._

_yea, but i don't really care. do i?_

_nah, i don't think you do_

exactly. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !!!! ty for reading n kudos r very much appreciated !!!!


End file.
